


I'll Be There

by martianwahtney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Engineering Major Tony Stark, Fluff, History Major Bucky Barnes, Libraries, M/M, Multi, Sociology Major Loki, Tony and Rhodey know asl bc I said so, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped in Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: a snowstorm traps Tony, Bucky, and Loki and the library. They don't let a little bad weather get in the way of being totally ridiculous as they study for finals





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi_Silverwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> the library is the John Spoor Broome Library at CSUCI bc it's my favorite library and it's the one I know the best. The school used to be an Insane Asylum so the basement used to be the morgue, now it's the archives.

“This is Loki. He’s joining us today because he’s being dramatic,” Tony announced.  
  
Bucky looked up to see a young man with long, wavy black hair, pale green eyes, and dressed in all black.  
  
“Oh _I’m_ the dramatic one,” Loki said silkily as he dropped himself into the third chair.  
  
“You _are_ the one that started joinin’ me ‘cause everyone else was a ‘moron’,” Bucky pointed out.  
  
Tony flushed an adorable shade of red. Loki grinned, his expression softened as he caught sight of Tony. Bucky could understand the feeling.  
  
Tony nudged Bucky gently.  
  
“Ask him why he’s a sociology major,” Tony said with a nod toward Loki.  
  
“Why are you a sociology major?” Bucky asked, not taking his eyes off of his text book.  
  
“Because I need to know how people function as a group to better rule them,” Loki said casually.  
  
Bucky dropped his book in surprise and looked up at Loki to find him frowning at his sociology text. Loki glanced up at him and smirked.  
  
“Or kill them,”  
  
Next to them, Tony snorted. Bucky stared at the both of them, wondering how it got this far, from having one talkative genius in his study room to now having a talkative genius _and_ some kind of homicidal maniac in his study room. 

  
  


Bucky thought it would be a one time thing (as he thought when Tony had first shown up) but he was wrong. More often than not, Loki joined him and Tony in their little study room. 

  
  


It took a week before Bucky started to look forward to their little study sessions, which usually took place every other day after dinner.  
  
It was so easy to get used to them. To Tony’s loudness and Loki’s sass. It was also so easy for Bucky to get lost in how god damn beautiful they both were. It played merry hell on his focus whenever Tony looked at him with his Bambi eyes or whenever Loki threw him a genuine smile. 

  
  


“I brought donuts!” Tony said excitedly as he joined them.  
  
“What’d we do t’ deserve this?” Bucky asked as he snagged one.  
  
“It’s our last group study session before finals!”  
  
“It’s not like this is our last one ever. We’ll start again next semester,” Loki said, glancing at Bucky to confirm.  
  
“Course we are. How am I supposed’t to study without you two bein’ dramatic?” Bucky asked.  
  
Tony beamed at them.  
  
It was nearly two hours before anyone spoke again.  
  
“The roads are blocked,” Loki announced as he slipped his phone into his pocket.  
  
“You wanna say that again?”  
  
“The snowstorm blocked the roads. We’re snowed in,”  
  
Tony dropped his head on his text book and let out a long suffering sigh.  
  
“I’m gonna grab us some coffee before the Sip closes,” he muttered before he pushed himself out of his chair. Bucky watched him slump out of the room.  
  
“How long are we gonna be here?” Bucky asked to Loki.  
  
“However long it takes them to clear the roads,” Loki said with a shrug.  
  
Bucky shook his head and went back to reading about Archduke Franz Ferdinand. When he resurfaced ten pages later her realized Tony still wasn’t back.  
  
“Should we be concerned?” Bucky asked.  
  
“We shouldn’t have let him go alone,” Loki agreed, not bothering to glance up from his sociology text.  
  
“I hope he’s not doin’ anythin’ too ridiculous,” Bucky said.  
  
“Have you met him?” Loki asked.  
  
Bucky snorted and Loki flashed him a grin. Bucky got through another twenty pages before he glanced up and saw Tony.  
  
“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered.  
  
Loki glanced up to see Tony with four drink carriers full of coffee.  
  
“12 coffees,” Loki muttered, not bothering to open the door, instead opting to watch Tony struggle. After a few moments of trying he gave up and pouted, Bambi eyes staring right into Bucky’s soul.  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed as he shot to his feet to open the door.  
  
“Thanks Buckybear!” Tony said with a brilliant grin.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I got one of everything,” Tony explained.  
  
“Of course you did,”  
  
“I forgot which one is which so I guess they’re all gonna be a surprise,”  
  
Bucky and Loki glanced at each other and shrugged before reaching for a brown coffee cup. Bucky returned to his book and emerge only when he realized it had been completely silent in their study room for nearly a whole hour.  
  
Bucky glanced up at Tony, blue headphones in, head bobbing to whatever rock music he was listening to as he wrote down complicated equation after complicated equation. His nose was scrunched up and the fingers of his left hand were twitching like he wanted nothing better to do than to shred the air guitar. On Bucky’s other side was Loki who was jotting down terms on notecards, there was a singular braid in his hair that disappeared into a messy bun. Bucky had no doubt the braid had been put there by Loki’s brother, Thor.

  
  


“We should play hide and seek,” Tony said suddenly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’re trapped here for god knows how long. I don’t want to spend the _whole_ time studying. So we’re playing hide and seek. Loki. Close your eyes,” Tony said, eyes lighting up.  
  
For a moment, Bucky was _sure_ Loki wasn’t going to close his eyes but he saw a small smile cross Loki’s lips as he shut his eyes.  
  
“One,” he started.  
  
Tony shot out of the room, leaving behind all his notes and coffee. Bucky smiled softly and left the study room at a much slower pace, not entirely sure where he was going to hide in a library.  
  
Tony went right for the maze of cubicles on the second floor. He wove through them to get to the ones in the back and ducked beneath the desk to hide underneath it.  
  
After one whole minute Tony pulled out his phone to video chat with Rhodes.  
  
“Tones!-”  
  
Tony held his finger to his lips to quiet his best friend. Rhodes looked confused but did as instructed. Tony beamed and signed hello to his friend.  
  
“Hiding,” he signed, after Rhodes had greeted him.  
  
Rhodes put on his best confused expression.  
  
“Loki,” Tony spelt.  
  
“Hide and seek,” he added before Rhodes could get paranoid about why he was hiding from Loki.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Snowstorm. Trapped here,”  
  
Rhodes shook his head. They spent the next ten minutes telling each other about their day, and Rhodey teasing Tony about his ridiculous crush on both Bucky and Loki.  
  
“Really Stark? Video chatting?” Loki asked as he peered down into Tony’s hiding spot.  
  
“Bored,” Tony said, brain still stuck in asl mode.  
  
“I got bored,” he amended.  
  
“How long did you wait before calling him?”  
  
“A minute,”  
  
“Jesus Tones,” Rhodes muttered as Loki laughed.  
  
“Bye honeypot!”  
  
“Bye Tones,”  
  
Tony ended the call and looked up at Loki, a big smile on his face.  
  
“You found Bucky yet?” Tony asked.  
  
“He was hiding in the elevator,”  
  
Tony snorted and crawled out from his hiding spot.  
  
They ended up playing about six games, only stopping when Loki tricked them by somehow getting down to the basement and hiding in the archives. They were quick to abandon their game in favor of exploring the archives. 

  
  


“How did you three get down here?”  
  
The trio froze and turned to see one of the librarians, the librarian who also happened to be the advisor for the Queer Student Alliance club.  
  
“Hide and seek game gone array,” Tony explained.  
  
The librarian stared at them for a moment.  
  
“Just…”  
He sighed gently.  
  
“Go back upstairs. Next time you want to see the archives you can just ask me,” he said.  
  
“You’re the best,” Tony said.  
  
“I know,”  
  
He led them back up to the main floor with strict instructions to not break into the archives again.  
  
“Do you think our coffee is still warm?” Tony asked.  
  
“Back to studyin’ then?” Bucky asked.  
  
“So it seems,”  
  
Their study room hadn’t been disturbed while they were off playing hide and seek, and their coffees were still fairly warm.  
  
“What time is it?” Loki asked.  
  
“Almost midnight,”  
  
“Seems we’ve been here longer than that,” Loki muttered.  
  
Bucky gently bumped his leg with Loki’s just as the study room went dark.  
  
“No,” they all said at the exact same time.  
  
“This is a joke,” Bucky muttered, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“I give up. I’m going downstairs and I’m going to sleep on the pads,” Tony said, closing his book with a heavy thump.  
  
Loki stretched out and yawned.  
  
“I could sleep,” he agreed.  
  
“You gonna join us or stay here?” Tony asked Bucky.  
  
“My brains gonna break if I read anymore,” Bucky said as he too shut his book.  
  
They cleaned up their mess and vacated the room. The managed to snag some pads in the far corner of the library. 

  
  


Bucky woke because of his phone. He was distinctly aware of Tony sleeping next to him, and Loki curled up between them. He blearily glanced at his phone to see a text from Steve who wanted to let him know the roads were open. Bucky couldn’t bring himself to give a single solitary fuck about the roads being cleared. Tony and Loki were still sleeping and Bucky didn’t want to do anything that would disturb them. He had just started to drift off again when next to him, Tony started to stirr.  
  
“Next time we do this,” Tony started sleepily as he stretched out.  
  
“We’re doing it in my bed,”  
  
Bucky almost spat out his coffee while Loki just smirked.  
  
“Suggestive, Stark,”  
  
“Fuck both of you. You know what I meant,” Tony shot back.  
  
“Well I’d certainly take your bed over these filthy pads,” Loki said.  
  
“Don’t you agree?” he asked to Bucky.  
  
“Course doll,” Bucky agreed, knowing damn well that he had all but admitted his feelings, and so had they.


End file.
